Mirror
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Elizabeth writes and sings a song for her one true love. One shot. Elizabeth's POV. SONG FIC.


**Elizabeth's POV**

I sat down on the couch in my trailer, on the set of Breaking Dawn. It had been a long day on set and just wanted to sit down, relax, and work on my song I had been writing. I had written it for Peter. I was madly in love with this man. And I felt the slightest hope that he liked me back. I pulled out a few of the instruments I carried with me. My acoustic and electric guitars, my tambourine, and my moms maracas. Along the way of traveling around for shooting, I had picked up a hand drum and a small keyboard. I had taken many lessons as a kid for all of these instruments. I was using my laptop to create the music for the song, and then I would record the song. I had the electric guitar to add to the music, and the melody would be finished. I used and adapter to plug my guitar into my laptop, and I started to play the melody I had composed. It took me good fifteen minutes to record the chords for the music. I edited the guitar into the other instruments and played back the music. it sounded good, so I decided it was time to test out the lyrics. I picked up the sheet of lyrics and played beck to music, trying to fit the lyrics in the right places.

* * *

I smiled to myself as I listened to myself sing. This song was perfect. I recorded it, and saved it on a disc. I would be singing this song tomorrow in front of everyone. But no one knew it was for Peter. They just knew I was planning a surprise. I packed up my instruments and cleaned up for bed.

(the next day)

Today was the last day of shooting on the snowy battle field, so at the end of the day I would be performing in the middle of it. Somewhat like a stage.

We spent the entire day shooting some stunt work.

"Ok, we're done with the battle field," Bill called, "But before we leave, I believe Elizabeth, has been working in something for a while, So I'll let her take it from here," Bill added. I put on a microphone headset. My voice came over the speakers,

"Thanks Bill. Ok, so lately, I've been hearing a lot of people telling me that I don't sing enough. Or at all for that matter. So for the last little while, I've been working on a song. I wrote and composed it myself. So I hope you guys like it. Hit it," I said, and the music came over the speakers. I began to sing, and dance as a couple people began to dance with me,

_ Aren't you somethin' to admire?_  
_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_  
_And I can't help but notice_  
_You reflect in this heart of mine_  
_If you ever feel alone and_  
_The glare makes me hard to find_  
_Just know that I'm always_  
_Parallel on the other side_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space and now you're home_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_  
_'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample_  
_And I can't help but stare, 'cause_  
_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_  
_I can't ever change without you_  
_You reflect me, I love that about you_  
_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space and now you're home_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_  
_Tomorrow's a mystery_  
_I can see you lookin' back at me_  
_Keep your eyes on me_  
_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space and now you're home_  
_Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)_  
_I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

I smiled as the song ended, and Nikki and Ashley threw fake snow up in the air, and it fluttered down, showering everyone as they clapped. Peter came up and hugged me. He smiled at looked down at me,

"You wrote that about us, didn't you," He asked. My cheeks flushed with red.

"Ya," I said, shyly. "Its just...I love you" I admitted. He smiled and looked down at me,

"I love you too," he said, kissing my cheek, "Can you sing it again?" he joked,

"Maybe later," I teased him. He pulled e into his arms. Perfect.


End file.
